


Dreville

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Neville bumps into a hurt Draco and takes care of him.





	Dreville

**Author's Note:**

> Also big thanks to K1NGYKO for editing ths story for me.

Neville was walking around Hogwart's halls reading one of his favorite herbology's books about herbal medicine when he turned a corner and smack! He slammed into someone hard, his book hitting the floor as his hands went to his nose to surpress the pain the book had done to it. Finally looking up and realizing who he just bumped into, his eyes going wide and mentally chanting, 'oh, I'm so dead, I'm so dead!' but once his little panic attack was over he saw that the other boy had a pained expression on his face finally noticing his busted lip, the cut on his cheek and on impulse his hand went straight to the boys cheeks to stroke it lightly and in a low whisper he said, "Geez Malfoy." a hand soon caught his wrist holding it tightly when he looked down lower noticing his robes torn revealing scars on his right shoulder, a few more down his side catching blood dripping on the floor he started pressing fingers to Malfoy's leg and once pressed onto his thigh Draco jerked his leg back hissing at the pain. Neville got back to his feet and grabbed Malfoy's arm to put around his shoulder while wrapping the other around his waist and leading him to the greenhouse. 

When they got there he hauled Draco onto one of the tables leaving him there and running off to another room in the greenhouse quickly coming back with a bottle in hand.

"Okay, take off your shirt." Neville said with utmost seriousness.

"What!? No!" Screeched Draco feeling scandalized.

" See this potion in my hand, it can heal all those nasty scars and wounds you have. Now trust me you'll feel better with this." that said he proceeded with taking his wand out and casting a spell that removed Draco's clothes except his silk briefs.

" What the hell Longbottom!? I'll have your neck for that!"

"Don't be a baby or else I'll cast the immobulus spell."

'since when the hell did Longbottom get all aggressive and demanding' not caring too much about it Draco sighed and ran a hand throw his platinum blonde hair.

"Fine, let's get this done." he watched the brunette uncap the bottle and pour it onto his finger, he soon feels the cool liquid turning warm then against his skin.

After applying the potion on the third scar, Neville starts getting confident and adds more pressure to rub it in thoroughly to all the others.

Draco looks over to his left shoulder that Longbottom is working on noticing the scars slowly fading away, he rubbed over the spot not feeling raised flesh but smooth skin.

" Hmm, you actually made a potion that works for once." he said half impressed half sarcastically. 

"Well...Erm.. I um, I-I did come up with the ingredients for the potion b-but Hermione was the one who made it."

" Of course."

Neville just nodded nervously continuing rubbing the stuff on Draco's lower back.

After some minutes later, Neville came to the side annoucing he's done with his back and ready to get the cuts on Draco's front.

Draco watched as he cleaned the wound on his thigh and applied more of the salve like potion, it felt quite good to have the Gryffindorks hands massaging it into his skin. He was relieved when said boy came up to start on his face finally, afraid of what those calloused hands were doing to him. 

"I don't know if this will taste bad or sting but it will help heal the cut on your lip fast." Neville said seriously looking at Draco.

It felt like time slowed down as Neville delicately stroked his finger on his bottom lip, ' why in the hell couldn't he do that part himself, fuck fuck fuck fuck, he shouldn't be so aware of this bleeding prat' Draco moved forward not helping himself or per se helping himself to the deliciously plump juicy lips of one Neville Longbotton. Brought back to reality though he winced in pain as the salve caused his lip to sting from the shared kiss. They both pulled away blinking owlishly, Neville nervously twitched his face into a small smile before quickly running out the greenhouse.


End file.
